


Finding Love at Hogwarts

by captainandtheswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Gryffindor v Slytherin, Gryffindor!Emma, High School AU, Hogwarts AU, Magic, Quidditch, Slytherin, Slytherin!Killian, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandtheswan/pseuds/captainandtheswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captain Swan Hogwarts Au. Gryffindor Emma and Slytherin Killian.<br/>The Yule Ball is coming up and Emma's best friends are pressuring her to find a date in time. What about a certain devilishly handsome Slytherin bad boy?</p>
<p>Captain Swan, Frozen Jewel, Snowing and Frankenwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love at Hogwarts

The announcement of the annual Triwizard tournament also meant the Yule Ball, which was just over a month away. Most of the girls at Hogwarts were gleaming with excitement as each day passed, most girls apart from Emma Swan, a fifth year Gryffindor. She was focoused much more on passing her O.W.L.s, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts which for some reason she could never conjure a Patronus. Though two of her best friends, Elsa and Ruby, both of Ravenclaw, had very different ideas on the ball.

"There is no way you can go without a date, the whole school will be looking at you if you go alone! Obviously I'm going with Victor, were going to be the new power couple of the school!" Ruby explains to her best friends after Herbology on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Ruby and Victor Whale had been going out for a couple months now, to be fair to Ruby even though she was gorgeous guys didn't necessarily approach her seeing as she's a werewolf and she accidentally attacked her last boyfriend Peter. But for some reason Viktor seemed to connect with Ruby on some level.

"I'm with Ruby on this Emma, it's the biggest social event in the school therefore you need a date-it doesn't have to be someone you like just someone you can dance with for the night." Elsa adds, trying desperately to persuade her best friend.

"Elsa!" Emma exclaims, "you don't even have a date yet! Who are you to tell me?"

"I'm just waiting for the right person to ask me!" Emma just rolls her eyes, she knows this 'right person' is seventh year Liam Jones whom Elsa has been crushing on for the past 2 years but doesn't have the guts to actually ask him out. 

 

Upon arriving at the Great Hall she makes her way over to the Gryffindor table, which is a struggle seeing as the Hogwarts champion this year is Graham Hunter from Gryffindor who seems to have a bunch of girls surrounding him. She sees her older brother David sitting at the far end and sits next to him. 

"Emma!" Squeals an excited voice, another best friend in the year above, Mary Margaret, who also happens to be her brothers girlfriend-who are basically the Snow White and Prince Charming of Hogwarts "Finally someone to talk to who isn't fawning over Graham!" 

"I don't know," David begins teasing, "she did have a huge crush on him back in second year!" Her older brother teases to which she just rolls her eyes at. David's family adopted emma when she was 3, they seemed to be the only wizarding family that would adopt an orphan whose powers were out of control. Emma and David immediately clicked and nobody would think she was adopted as they're so alike in so many ways.

"Haha very funny! That was second year, It's now fifth year and I'm over it!" 

In an attempt to change the subject, Mary Margaret ever so cheerfully asks emma about her plans for the Yule Ball, and more importantly if she has a date yet. Emma groans, "Seriously? I've had Ruby and Elsa on my back all morning about a date! Not you too!" 

Mary Margaret looks at her as if she just cast an unforgivable curse. "Emma! You cannot go to the ball without a date, it's like an unwritten rule! Let's see, what guys are avaliable?" And she goes into deep thought.

"Graham?" David chuckles.

Emma shoots a dare at her brother, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Ooh what about August in Ravenclaw-he's pretty cute right?" Mary Margaret suggests.

Emma shakes her head, "No way, he messed up in transfiguration the other day and instead of turning himself into a plank of wood, he sort of turned his skin into wood and the nurse said he'd be like that for the next few months. Plus I think he and Lily are now an item" 

"Jefferson?"

"Uh no, I'm pretty sure he got a girl pregnant last year and they actually have a daughter now. So that's a no go."

It goes on like this for the rest of lunch, Mary Margaret or David suggest guys for her go with to which she just turns down either because they're taken already or are too weird. And so with a promise that she'll find someone soon, she makes her way to double potions with the Slytherins. 

 

Potions wasn't actually the wort subject; Professor Mills a times was a little crazy and biased towards her house, but the actual making potions was always fun; it's just sharing it with the Slytherins was the worst part. Professor Mills daughter Regina was one of those Slytherins who acted like she owned the school, then there was Emma's older brother James; David's twin in her class as he was held back a year for falling behind so much, and James unlike David didn't even acknowledge Emma as his sister. Then there was Killian Jones, Slytherin bad boy. Even though she hated most Slytherins, she and Killian were pretty good friends even though he was always flirting with her the two had formed an unlikely friendship over the past year.

Today you will be working in pairs, you will be creating a love potion antidote. As you are well aware the use of love potions at this school is forbidden however in the hopeful rare case you come across one, you should be aware of the antidote. Now before you get too excited I've already chosen your partners." Professor mills explains, earning a groan at her last comment.  
She begins reading out the list of partners and Emma prays she's paired up with someone like Aurora who is really smart, but that hope is shattered when she's paired with Merida. She's relived when James and Regina are paired up with one another so she doesn't have to deal with their crap.

"Swan, you will be paired with Jones."  
She looks over at Killian and he gives her a wink. 'Great he's in his obnoxious flirty mode today.' She thinks to herself.  
"Make you're way over to your partners, you have the rest of the lesson to complete the potion, recipes on the desk." Professor Mills explains as Emma makes her way to where Killian's sitting. 

"Swan. Such a pleasure to see you today." He says with a flirty smirk to which she just rolls her eyes at.

"Do you ever not flirt with every female with a pulse Jones?" She teases.

Killian touches his chest looking offended, "Swan you wound me! You're the only woman I flirt with I assure you." 

Emma can't help but laugh and tries to busy herself looking over the recipe. But her laugh doesn't go unnoticed as Killian asks, "Did I actually get more than a forced chuckle out of Emma Swan? This day gets better and better." 

"Alright back to the potion! We need a lot of Wiggentree twigs for this so can you make sure we have enough?" She asks, a smile creeping onto her face.

"As you wish." He whispers into her ear as he goes to the cupboard, making her blush.

The rest of the lesson continues like this, for some reason today Killian seemed to have increased the flirting and for some more unknown reason Emma seemed to be flirting back. She also could have sworn when they both went to grab the oil and their hands touched, his fingers seemed to linger for a lot longer than necessary. The end of the lesson approaches and the two of them got full marks as their potion turned out the best which emma couldn't quite comprehend seeing as she never usually worked well with the Slytherins, but Killian was different. 

"Swan I-" he starts to say, but gets interrupted with the Slytherins calling over to him. "Quidditch practise, sorry. I'll see you later yeah?" Killian was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, the best Seeker they've had in years, Emma understands they need all the practise they can get, so Emma just nods.

"Killian wait!" she has no idea what comes over her as she grabs her stuff and follows him outside the classroom. 

Thankfully his Slytherin buddies go ahead as he turns back round. "You alright? Did I accidentally take your book or something?" 

"No no it's nothing like that. I'm here to ask you out, to the Yule Ball. That is if you don't already have a date, which you probably do and so I must look like a blubbering idiot right now and I'm sorry." She tries to stop but words keep pouring out of her mouth and she wishes she never came over.

"Swan calm down," he says putting his hands on her shoulders looking straight into her eyes. "I don't have a date for the ball."

Emma smiles and blushes even more, were his eyes always this blue? "So you want to be my date then?"

"It's about bloody time!" He says with a grin. "I'd love nothing more swan. See you at the ball princess." And with that he winks and goes to join his Slytherin friends.

Shocked and stunned by both the fact she just asked Killian Jones to the Yule Ball and that he accepted and seemed to have been wanting her to ask him, leaves Emma just standing there in silence going over everything in her head again and again. Before she'd been adamant that she wouldn't have a date to the ball, especially after Neal made her feel like an idiot for trusting a guy. And so to save herself from looking like a complete fool she makes her way back to the Gryffindor common room grinning, she'd tell Ruby about the details tomorrow. When inside the common room she makes her way to where Mary Margaret is sitting, surrounded by transfiguration homework.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret says as Emma dumps her stuff down next to her. "How was potions? Rough I assume?"  
"Surprisingly no." Emma replies trying to hide her grin. Mary Margaret is known for hating the Slytherins-mainly due to their hatred of 'mudbloods', but Mary Margaret is one of the nicest people even if she is muggle born-so Emma is a little unsure of how she will take her news of going to the ball with Killian.

Before she can make her mind up whether to tell her or not, Gryffindor Quidditch captain Liam Jones making his way over to her. He also happens to be Killian's older brother. "What's this I hear about you and my little brother?"

Emma just rolls her eyes, she's heard Killian mention in the past how overprotective Liam is of him. "Oh no, you are not playing the whole 'overprotective big brother' card on me-I'm in the same house as you therefore you know I'm a good person! What I do want to know is when you're gonna stop beating around the bush and ask my best friend out! I see the way you look at her when you pass each other in the halls okay I'm not blind and neither is Elsa so ask her and don't interfered with mine or your brothers love life." 

Liam seems a little flustered at the Elsa comments but says softly, "just don't break his heart okay, you seem to bring out the good in him unlike Milah. Hurt him and I'll hex you." He says the last past completely seriously.

"Noted." She says to herself as he walks away. Emma ponders over Liam's words-was what he said true? That she was a good influence on Killian? Milah-another Slytherin-was Killian's ex, they dated for 3 years almost until she broke his heart; at least that's what the rumours said. 

 

"Um. What was that about?" Mary Margaret's voice brings her back to reality.

Hesitantly Emma explains how she asked Killian to the Yule Ball. 

"Emma!" She exclaims a little too loudly causing a few Gryffindors to look over. "Sorry! It's just, he's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor!"

Failing to see her point she just says, "Thank you captain obvious!"

This causes a death glare to which emma rolls her eyes at, "Robins a Gryffindor and he's dating Regina and she's a Slytherin. Look, I know what you think about Slytherins but Killian is different, I mean sure he's a flirt and I thought he was a total jerk but he's funny and sort of sweet-and he seemed like he could be a friend or whatever." She cuts herself short before she delved too deep into her feelings, she has no idea what her feelings for Killian yet whether they're platonic or romantic or just a spur of the moment and tomorrow she'll go back to seeing him as a friend. 

"You really like him don't you." It's not a question. If there's one thing Mary Margaret is good at its romance and the way she's looking at her makes emma even more confused, so she lets out a huge groan.

"Please keep it a secret from David though. If he finds out he will never let me out of his sight. Sometimes he acts more like my dad than my brother and it's so annoying!" 

********

Before Emma has a chance to finish her breakfast the next morning, she is dragged away into the corridor by Ruby and Elsa.  
"Emma! Guess what? Liam asked me to the Yule Ball, can you believe it!" Elsa squeals. Emma smiles to herself, clearly Liam took her advice last night.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you! Is that all, I really need to get back to my breakfast?" Emma knows by the look on Ruby's face she knows about her date with Killian but emma had no idea how she would react. 

"Why didn't you tell us you're dating Killian?" Ruby demands,

"Wow wow Ruby slow down! I'm not dating Killian, I just asked him to the Ball it's not big deal!" She explains to her overexcited friend.

"No big deal?" Ruby questions, "Emma! Until yesterday when I overheard him telling his brother, I thought you hated him! This is huge news!" 

"In my defence, I never hated him, well up until third year I hated him, but he became a good friend the past couple years especially after..Neal." She pauses not wanting to relive the memory, "but what about you ice queen? You're actually going with Liam, you've been dreaming of this for like two years!" 

And so Elsa goes into a huge explanation of how Liam asked her to the ball and how happy she is, Emma is happy for Elsa, she's been her best friend since the day they met on the Hogwarts Express in first year and they got on straight away sharing stories of how they're excited to learn magic as they have no clue how to control theirs. Elsa telling Emma how she once made it snow in their house; her little sister Anna (who is now a second year Hufflepuff) loved it and they built a snowman but their parents weren't too happy. Elsa had been crushing Liam since third year when she made it on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as the seeker and their first match was against Gryffindor, Liam is the seeker for Gryffindor and there was something about him that Elsa was drawn too. They're pretty similar though; both older siblings who care deeply for their sometimes reckless younger sibling and are both so stubborn. Since then they always give each other sneaky looks in the halls; everyone could see they're in love with each other but neither would just take the plunge and ask the other out.

The rest of the day passes by so quickly, whenever she sees Killian in the hallways she finds herself blushing as she sees him smile at her, she doesn't have any lessons with him other than potions and unfortunately she doesn't have that next until Friday. As each day passes until then she finds herself going over her situation in her head; the guy she hated in first and second year had somehow become one of the first things she thinks about when she starts to daydream which is the craziest thing, but that day in Potions on Monday something clicked as if it was a lightbulb going off in her head telling her 'this guy is special.' 

 

When Friday eventually comes around she has potions third period, and first period double transfiguration seems to drag by and when the bell rings she practically jumps out of her seat and runs to Potions, it was worth getting 5 points deducted for running though, as the first person she sees outside the classroom is Killian.  
"Swan."  
"Jones."  
"So I was thinking we should go on a date before the ball. I want to be a gentleman of course." He whispers as they walk into class.

 

And with that thought in mind, the test Professor Mills had set Emma most likely failed, especially with the stolen glances she and Killian were giving one another. When the lesson is over Killian waits for her to gather her stuff as they make their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So this date you want to take me on…" Emma begins.

He smiles, "Well tomorrow there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, I know it's not much but I can treat you to a couple Butterbeers in the Three Brommsticks. How does that sound?" 

With a grin Emma replies, "Sounds perfect! But I may have to meet you there as Elsa, Ruby and I always go together and spend our entire savings on sweets in Honeydukes! But after that I'm all yours!" She pauses and cringes at how wrong that sounded, "That didn't come out right!"

Killian just chuckles, "S'alright love. Until our date then."

"Until our date." And with that she walks over to the Gryffindor table sliding next to Mary Margaret.

 

"What are you so happy about?" David asks, noticing the grin on her face.

"Can't a girl just be happy?" She replies not wanting to give him the details of her and Killian.

"She's going to the Yule ball with Killian Jones!" Mary Margaret explains excitedly earning a hit on the arm from Emma.

"That Slytherin dude? Emma you're not serious, the Slytherins are trouble! James, for example is in Slytherin!" Most of David's hatred for the Slytherins is due to his twin brother James who he has never gotten along well with even when they were younger it was clear he would be in Slytherin and David a Gryffindor. 

"You realise the whole Slytherin vs Gryffindor rivalry is years old right?" Emma says taking a bite of her sandwich. "And not that it's any of your business but I have a date with him tomorrow at Hogsmeade and then we're going to the ball together." 

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good brother Em!" He says placing his hand on his heart, to which Emma just scoffs at."do I need to ask him about his intentions with my sister?"

"No dad!" She teases.

That afternoon she has Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws so she can't avoid telling Ruby and Elsa, (but mainly Ruby who needs to know all the details) about how she now has a date with Killian.

"This is just so exciting! I didn't think you were going to even go to the ball but now you have a new boyfriend and it's going to be magical and-"

"-Miss Lucas. Talking in my class once again. That's 20 points from Ravenclaw." Professor Gold's voice interrupts Ruby's thought process. Ruby has been so excited the last couple hours when Emma told her she was going on a date with Killian before the ball.

"Ruby!" Emma whispers, trying not to get caught, "would you calm down! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yes but you want him to be." Elsa says quietly. "Or else you wouldn't be blushing so hard any time we bring him up."  
"What about Liam? What's going on with you two?" Emma whispers back desperately wanting to change the subject, causing Elsa to blush which is also very rare.

"My two best friends! Both so loved up!" Ruby giggles. 

"Miss Lucas! What did I say about talking in my class? That's another 20 points from Ravenclaw " 

***  
Saturday morning arrives and Emma smiles to herself as she wakes up remembering her date with Killian is today. She never felt like this before, especially not with Neal. She gets up, gets dressed and makes her way down the great hall to quickly scoff down some breakfast before running back up to the common room. She grabs her Gryffindor scarf and wraps it round her and her grey beanie, also making sure she has enough money, before racing down the stairs to meet Ruby and Elsa.  
"Hey. Guys. Ready?" She asks, out of breath from rushing. 

 

After an hour of walking round Hogsmeade and Elsa spending her months allowance on sweets in Honeydukes, she wishes her friends goodbye as they wish her luck and she makes her way over to The Three Broomsticks. He's standing there leaning against the side of the pub wearing his leather jacket and Slytherin scarf. 

 

"Hey love." He says as she approaches him

"Hi." She replies, a little nervous.

He opens the door for her and leads her to the table as he goes to the bar and gets two Butterbeers.

"Here we are, one for me, and one for my princess." He says setting the two mugs on the table.

She smiles and takes a sip letting the warmth take over., "mmm! This is so good!" 

He chuckles, thinking she looks adorable. "I'm really glad you asked me to the ball, I was going to ask you but I was afraid you would say no." 

"Seriously? Why would I say no?"

"Well, because...' He hesitates before admitting, "You're like this beautiful princess who owns the world. I've been so lucky you've been my friend the past couple years, I didn't think there was any way you'd want to go out with the dumb Slytherin guy who acted like this bad boy the first few years when in reality I was just an ass. I never told you this before, but I really like you, Emma." She smiles at the use of her first name. "I don't know why but after Milah left, it was like you were this shinning light that helped me become the man I wanted to be; a good man." 

"I'm not some princess though I'm just me! And I never told you this but after what happened with Neal, I think you were always there making me laugh and being a friend, showing me not all guys are like him. If it weren't for you I could've really been broken." She explains.

"What did actually happen with that Hufflepuff boy? If you don't mind me asking, I only really hear the rumours?" He asks.

She takes a deep breath before telling him,"It was during third year and he was a fifth year. I felt so important as he showed an interest in me out of everyone else and he took advantage of that, he broke a lot of rules and stole tons of things to try and sell. When he got caught he used the…imperius curse on me." She pauses taking a few more breaths before continuing, "to tell the teachers I did it, saving himself. But they saw right through the curse and figured out the truth and he got expelled." 

Without thinking he reaches her hand over to his and as if it's the most natural thing in the world their fingers lace together. 

"Hey, it's okay. What he did was not okay and he's gone now." He says soothingly.

She gives a small smile. "I told you about my horrible experience, tell me yours, again all you hear is rumours."

"Milah was not the best person, we were both new and both in Slytherin and I let her guide me thinking it was the right thing. In second year I realised it was wrong but I kept going and she pissed Liam off so that was another thing I hated. Liam always wanted to look out for me but I wanted to live my life, not my brothers, I was horrible and I regret that now. Even though we were young I did love her and that's why in third year when she just left without a reason it just...I-"

"She broke your heart?" 

"Aye. That she did. It was when she left that I realised what an idiot I was." 

"I get it." She tells him softly. "She was controlling your life, and you rebelled against your brother because you want to live your own life. I have that sometimes with David, he's so overprotective and wanting to lead me in the right direction, but I feel like I need to learn myself and make my own mistakes."

Killian chuckles, "I guess we're more alike than originally thought."

 

The date continues and they keep talking and talking, Emma listens to his stories about when he was younger and he and Liam were always playing Quidditch together and now when they play it at home they have to be on opposing teams as they're so used to being in different houses. 

"I've never actually played Quidditch!" Emma admits laughing, "At home David and James are so competitive especially as they're both beaters, so I'm always afraid to join in with them!"

Killian laugh too at her story, "I could always teach you, if you wanted. Or would that be frowned upon seeing as I'm captain of the opposing team?" 

Emma just shakes her head, "I don't think so, Captain! And I'd actually really like that!"

To onlookers in the pub who didn't know the two, would have no clue that this was only their first date, the way their conversations flowed so easily it was as if they'd been dating for years, especially how they talk about long term plans like convincing David to like Killian. 

Several hours and Butterbeers later they're leaving Hogsmeade and walking hand in hand fingers still interlocked back to the castle, he even walks her back to the common room, like a gentleman. 

"You didn't have to walk me all the way back here you know, especially as you live literally at the bottom of the school!" 

"Like I said before swan, I'm always a gentleman." He says softly.

"I had a really good time today." She smiles.

"Me too." He says as he unlocks their fingers to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face and Emma looks up to find his blue eyes looking down into her green eyes and she finds herself blushing as they both lean into each other until their lips meet. His lips are soft and she can taste the butterbeer still but it's sweet and so she smiles into the kiss. When she's with him everything else just fades away and she doesn't care who can see them right now because all that matters is that she is with Killian. What feels like an eternity later they slowly pull away from each other, both grinning and both speechless.

"That was uh.."

"Definitely not a one time thing! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Killian."

"Goodbye Swan."

She mutters the password as she turns around and climbs inside the portrait hole. She just stands there for a moment, with her back against the wall still grinning and replaying every moment in her head. A perfect date and ending with a magical kiss. She eventually makes her way into the common room to have Mary Margaret pull her aside to ask her about her date. 

"So how was it? Did you go anywhere nice?" She asks.

"Just for the record, some of us don't want to hear...everything." David says still a hint of disgust in his words.

"Was there a goodnight kiss?" Mary Margaret asks a little too enthusiastically. 

"That, for instance is one of the things I don't want to know about!" David quickly interjects.

Emma quickly gives a run down of meeting him at the Three Broomsticks and then talking for hours, making sure especially to leave out the part about their kiss-not just because David would go from brother to dad in an instant-before making her way to her dormitory.

"She seems happy."  
"I guess he really has changed."  
Emma rolls her eyes at their comments. "I can hear you guys!" 

****

"Please tell me you're joking! A wizard who can't fly?" Killian asks Emma in shock. Killian had just finished Quidditch practise and Emma had come to meet him after, when he offered the chance to teach he Quidditch she declined, explaining how she doesn't like riding her broom.

Laughing at her boyfriend she says, "I can fly! But I just hate it! I'm sort of afraid of heights"

"How do you get around then if you don't fly?"

"Floo Powder." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And when I'm old enough I'll apparate."

He shakes his head and laughs, "That's it! You're riding with me right here right now!"

"No way, not gonna happen!" She protests but Killian grabs her and picks her up carrying her over to where he left his broom, despite her laughter filled screams. 

He puts her down once has has his broom and he climbs onto it, "Come on Swan just get on the broom it'll be safe!"

Stubborn as ever she just stands there, "Please don't make me, I hate flying!"

"Try something new darling, it's called trust. I'm bloody Quidditch Captain there's nothing to be afraid of."  
Emma rolls her eyes and hesitantly climbs onto the back of the broom wrapping her arms around him tightly, to which Killian smiles at especially feeling her cold breath on the back of his neck. He pushes off and they're suddenly high in the air but Emma keeps her eyes firmly shut-too scared to look.

"Open your eyes love, otherwise there's no point." He says softly.

Emma still eyes shut lets out a groan but slowly opens one eye and tightens her grip around Killian making him chuckle. Then the other eye slowly opens and looks around. The view is like any other she's seen before, the castle is mesmerising from way up high and suddenly she's not so afraid of heights when she's holding tightly onto her boyfriend. "Wow, you were right this is amazing!" They're in the air for what feels like forever flying all over the castle grounds taking in the spectacular view when Killian slowly descends back down. 

Still beaming she says, "That was incredible!"

He smiles at her, "I knew you'd love it once you were up there. Flying always helps me when I'm down it calms me."

Emma starts to shiver realising what a mistake it was coming down without a jacket on a December night. 

Killian notices and takes off his Quidditch robe handing it to her, "Here. Take this, it'll keep you warm until we get you back to the castle" 

The robe is Slytherin Green with 'Jones' written on the back. Emma smiles as she puts it on, suddenly feeling warmer and also a little giddy over the fact she's wearing her boyfriends robes.

"Green looks good on you. You'd make a great Slytherin." He teases.

"Sadly I'm loyal to my house, though you are persuading me." She teases back in a flirty tone wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Killian closes the gap between them and crashes his lips onto hers. They both melt into the kiss and it suddenly becomes fiery and passionate as Killian runs his hands through her hair and she does the same to his, causing a moan to escape from Emma's mouth. It lasts way longer than their kiss outside the common room and is more passionate seeing as they're alone. Emma pulls away saying they should head back to the castle before it gets dark. 

"Nope, not yet." Killian says as she pulls her in for another kiss. 

Emma breaks away with a groan, "As much as I want to continue this, we really need to get back!" 

Killian nods, "I suppose you're right."

Once again they walk back to the castle fingers interlocked like always, and just like after the first date Killian walks her back up to the common room. He didn't care that his common room was down in the dungeons, he wanted to spend as much time with Emma as he could. 

"I really love the sight of you in my Quidditch robes you know." Killian says as they approach Gryffindor tower.  
Emma blushes, 'I'm not gonna lie I really like them, they smell like you and it's so much more comfy than the school ones!"

"You can keep it if you want, I've got more." 

"As much as I'd love that, if I walk into the common room like this I think my whole house will turn on me, and when David sees your name on them I think he will hunt you down!" She says handing them back to him.

Killian chuckles."Ah right we need to work on how I can charm Dave! I'll see you tomorrow." He presses a kiss to cheek and makes sure she's safely through the portrait hole before heading downstairs to Slytherin dungeon. 

***

 

Emma Swan never thought she would be dating Killian Jones the same way Killian Jones never thought he'd be dating Emma Swan. But they were and the Yule Ball was now only a day away. Their friends and family had noticed a difference in them, both Elsa and Ruby commented how happy she was and David had never seen his sister smile the way she does before. Liam says the same about his brother, he was completely different in a good way to how he was a couple years ago. 

The night of the Yule Ball was upon the students of Hogwarts and the air was filled with excitement. Even Emma was excited; mainly because she was going with Killian. This is the first time she makes much of an effort with her appearance. She allowed Mary Margaret to style her hair into an up-do style whilst she did her own makeup. Emma's roommates Aurora and Merida were both extremely excited too; Aurora was going with her girlfriend Mulan and Merida was going with a boy from Durmstrang. Emma promised meet Elsa outside the tower so they could go with the boys together, so she sees her friends off including David who gushes about 'his baby sister all grown up.' 

She meets Elsa outside the tower who looks stunning in her ice blue dress and they make their way to the Entrance hall where they meet the boys. Emma locks eyes with Killian and smiles as she makes her way to his side.

"You look stunning, Swan." He tells her.  
"You look-" 

"I know." He says before she can form the right words with a smirk. She had never seen him like this before, his black dress robes looked amazing on him, she had only seen him in Hogwarts robes or a leather jacket and jeans on weekends and Hogsmeade trips. Only Killian Jones was able to make dress robes look incredibly hot and sexy.

Liam greets Elsa with a similar look of amazement of how good she looks.  
"Well you look dashing Captain Jones!"  
"My Queen, you look beautiful tonight." 

"Shall we?" Killian asks offering his arm. Emma nods and takes his arm as they walk into the Great Hall together with Liam and Elsa next to them. 

The Great Hall had been completely transformed; gone were the house tables and flags, it now looked like a ballroom with fairy lights everywhere with actual fairies too, it was incredible! The four make their way over to their table where Ruby, who looks amazing in her dark red dress, is grinning. 

"You guys look beautiful! Isn't this incredible?" And Ruby goes into what must be a 10 minute monologue about her getting ready and then she and Victor coming down together and seeing everyone and how excited she is. Emma doesn't do well in these huge public scenarios so she feels Killian give her hand a little squeeze to let her know he's there for her. 

Also on their table are Mary Margaret and David, her brother still not thrilled that she's dating him.

"Dave. Always a pleasure." Killian says a little too enthusiastic just to wind him up.

"Jones." He says  
Whilst Mary Margaret pulls Emma in for a hug, Killian says to David quietly so the girls can't hear, "Look, I know you don't like me, but know this, Emma is really special to me I'd go to the end of the world for her, or time." 

 

Once dinner is over and the three champions began the dance everyone else on the table begin to get up and head for the dance floor with their partners. Not wanting to be left out Emma quickly turns to Killian, she can't exactly dance but she doesn't want to be left on the table for the entire night. 

"What do we do?" Emma asks nervously.

Standing up and once again offering his hand he tells her, "blend in, the best way to do that is to dance."

As they walk together she asks, "wait are you saying you know how to do, whatever this is?"

He nods, "It's called a waltz. One rule, pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

And with that he leads her into the dance. He's right when he said he knows what he's doing the movements come naturally to him, making it easier for Emma to follow his lead and after a while she gets the hang of it and smiles proudly at her boyfriend. They see the other couples dancing together, Liam and Elsa both smiling at one another. Mary Margaret and David never leaving each other's sides, Ruby and Viktor both dancing perfectly in time with another. 

 

The night flies by as they spend so long dancing together or dancing with their friends and getting mildly drunk off of butterbeer, Emma can honestly say this is one of the best nights she has had in her life. Killian made her laugh and blush and smile so much throughout the night and Emma could also have sworn he and David seemed to be getting on a little better the way they were cracking jokes with one another.

"You know I have to thank you for pushing me to get a date." Emma tells Ruby and Elsa just as the ball is about to end.

This makes Ruby grin from ear to ear, "and whys that?" Ruby knows damn well the answer but just to annoy Emma she plays dumb.  
Emma sighs as she realised Ruby's plan. "If you didn't push me to get a date, I wouldn't have asked Killian. He wouldn't be my boyfriend and tonight would have totally sucked if I hadn't come with Killian. So thank you."

"Sorry we didn't hear that last part, can you repeat it? A little louder?" Elsa teases

"So the Princess finally found her Prince! That's so romantic and it's all down to us!" Ruby says giving her best friend a hug.

Emma just laughs, "yeah I guess I found my prince, although I'd say he's more of a pirate than a prince you know!" 

 

When Headmaster Midas announces that the ball is over (causing many groans from the students), Killian leads Emma outside into the courtyards for one last moment together that night. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her hard and passionately. Emma swears this is the best kisses they've shared, it might be because of the possibility of them getting caught, adding an element of danger and secrecy which adds to the passion. A moan escapes from Killian's lips which makes Emma pour everything she can into the kiss and soon they're both battling for dominance over the kiss. 

"Jones! Swan!" 

The two pull away embarrassed and find Professor Gold scowling at the both of them. 

"50 points from Gryffindor. And 50 points from Slytherin. Now, the ball is over, go back to your respective dormitories." 

Biting her lip so she doesn't giggle she makes her way through the Great Hall and back into the corridor where Peeves was terrorising a bunch of fourth years. Killian was following close behind. Once in the hall and away from Gold and any other teachers, Emma burts into a fit of laughter .

"I can't believe we got caught! This is so embarrassing!" 

"Don't worry Swan, I doubt we are the only ones he caught making out tonight!" 

"It was totally worth losing the 50 points though!" She giggles.

"I'd lose 100 if it meant I could make out with you again," he says with a playful grin.

"I had a really great time tonight," She tells him lacing their fingers together.

"As did I. However I'm afraid we must part ways now as as much as I love spending time with you I think walking you back tonight would cost more than a few points deducted and I want to be with you not detention on weekends." 

Emma blushes, "you're such a sap! But that's also very cute and true? I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Killian nods and then looks up smirking. Emma sees above them is a piece of mistletoe.

"You totally just conjured that!" She says giggling. 

Killian shrugs his shoulders, "what can I say? I'm a Slytherin and I know what I want!" 

"Just kiss me pirate!"

"If the lady insists." 

*****


End file.
